A Certain Grim Reaper
by Panzer4life
Summary: The times are changing; Magic and Science are about to clash in war, a city is destroyed due to the hubris of men, and few things are certain. In the aftermath of the Raccoon City Incident, Agent Hunk arrives in Academy City, where his past, his actions, and old acquaintances catch up to him. How will Mr. Death handle this unforeseen development?


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter', 'A Certain Scientific Railgun', 'A Certain Magical Index' or the 'Resident Evil' franchises. They are owned by their respective owners, and this work of fiction is purely for entertainment and not monetary purposes.**

* * *

_Chapter One: A Certain Unexpected Development_

* * *

The skies outside the apartment were grey and cloudy, with the atmosphere feeling as though the heavens would spill onto the Earth. The dreary atmosphere outside the apartment seemed to bleed into the clean apartment, as the occupants inside were devoid of their usual energy.

The youngest member, Last Order, was a young brown-haired girl wearing a blue spotted dress with a large white coat over it, was for once not acting like she had been given a pound of sugar and was snoozing on the couch, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth as her head was lolled off to the side.

This lack of energy was a welcome reprieve for the second youngest member Accelerator, a slim albino young boy wearing a V-stripe white and grey shirt. He was feeling tired, mostly due to having just recently been released from the hospital after having survived a point-blank gunshot wound to the head and was having to get used to his new handicap. Despite being boosted mentally by the Misaka Network, he had to walk with a crutch, and it was physically taxing on him, as he walked with a limp and every muscle felt like they were being pushed to the max. Thus, he was sitting at the table in the kitchen, trying to stay awake despite his body pleading with him for sleep.

The third member of the apartment was Yoshikawa Kikyou, former scientist who wore a lab coat over a plain shirt and had short and straight black hair. She was currently trying to get the coffee maker up and running, but it seemed to refuse to work, which in conjunction with her late-night last night lead to her becoming short with the malfunctioning machine.

"C'mon damn you, why won't you fucking work?!" Yoshikawa cursed. "I didn't stay up late last night trying to find work only to have you not work this morning. Work god damn it!"

"Ugh, c-c-could yous quiet down?" muttered the fourth and final occupant of the apartment. She had long black hair, was wearing right now a loose-fitting shirt and short shorts, whilst holding a bottle of hard liquor in her hand. "Is feels like yous whacking me in da head wiff a bat."

Both Accelerator and Yoshikawa looked at the generally cheerful and supportive Yomikawa, who looked like she was trying to drown herself with booze. Despite not knowing Yomikawa for that long, Accelerator knew something was wrong, cause he could smell the liquor breath from across the room.

"The fuck are you doing this drunk?" Accelerator asked as calmly as he could, disgusted by the smell of booze. Yomikawa looked at him before flipping him off.

"Whash difference doesh it make to ya?" Yomikawa said, waving off the albino's question. "Ish a grown woman, ish can decide wat I want to do."

Yoshikawa, having known Yomikawa for the longest, sighed and strolled over to the drunk woman. Grabbing the bottle of Irish Whiskey from her friend in one hand, Yoshikawa then proceeded to slap as hard as she dared Yomikawa's left cheek.

Accelerator watched a bit dumbfounded as the gym teacher and Anti-Skill officer crumbled to the floor like a wet paper bag. Even more surprising when the woman began to bawl.

"W-w-whys ya hit me Yoshi?" Yomikawa cried. "Yous knows how painful this day ish fa me, yet ya hit me."

"What about toda-Oh you've got to be shitting me," Yoshikawa said angrily. "It's been ten years now, and you're still allowing that bastard's actions get to you? God damn it Yomikawa, you need to let go and forget him."

Accelerator, having getting over his dumbfounded state, tried to follow the conversation but was lost.

"What in the hell I'm I missing?" Accelerator inquired. Yoshikawa looked over at the highest ranked Level 5 esper of Academy city and sighed.

"It's a long story, one that even I don't know the whole story behind, but really, it's not mine to tell," Yoshikawa began to explain. "What I do feel comfortable telling you is that Yomikawa was in a deep relationship with someone who…ugh, I don't know how best to explain because I wasn't even her friend at the time."

"Well, what's the worse that could have happened between Yomikawa and whoever she was involved with?" Accelerator asked, even though he could think of so many dark and terrible things. He would know, having killed over 10,000 clones in some delusional move for power. But as Yoshikawa was about to speak, a loud gasp of shock was heard in the other room.

Yoshikawa motioned Accelerator to check on Last Order, while she tended to the drunk Yomikawa. Accelerator sighed as his questioned went unanswered, but he did wonder what had caused Last Order to be startled.

"Oi brat what-" Accelerator stopped as he saw what she was staring at. It was the television, which had it been a shot from a horror film he would've rolled his eyes and ignored Last Order's reaction. But it was not a horror film, but instead a new channel. And it was what was being reported that elicited the gasp of not shock but horror from Last Order. A news anchor was speaking , but the video and the text crawl underneath said image did a better job explaining what happened.

_Racoon City destroyed under orders of the US President; over 100,000 dead._

And above the text crawl was the image of a mushroom cloud rising above a destroyed city, heralding the end of a city. The only question that remained was why was this city destroyed?

* * *

September 30th, 1 day before the destruction of Raccoon City

* * *

A man clad in black body armor was moving through waist deep sewerage. Scanning his environment through the red tinted gas mask that he wore, he made damn sure his preferred weapon the MP-5 was aiming where he was scanning. He had dealt with enough of this damned city, and he was going to complete his mission, one way or another. Suddenly, his radio crackled to life.

"This is Nighthawk, come in Alpha," a young male voice said. The man smirked; Nighthawk was the pilot of a helicopter that was to be his extraction. "Alpha, do you read?"

"Nighthawk, this is Hunk from Alpha Team," the man, Agent Hunk of Umbrella Security Service, said.

"Man, I thought you were all wiped out. I've been trying to-" Hunk interrupted Nighthawk.

"I'm at point K12. Need info on my extraction." Hunk began to pick up his pace, sensing he needed to move quickly if he was to make his extraction.

"Guess there's no keeping down the Grimm Reaper, huh?" Nighthawk rhetorically asked. Hunk reached a embankment in the sewer and slid down the embankment, his priority on the information he need.

"My extraction point!" Hunk demanded; he couldn't afford to go the wrong way.

"Relax Mr. Reaper," Nighthawk assured the USS agent. "I'm headed towards the front gate of the R.P.D. Pick you up there."

"Got it," Hunk said as he continued down the sewer as he saw the main issue with getting out of this damned city. Rising from beneath the sewerage water was a group of zombies infected by the T-virus. Thankfully, Hunk had their behavior down to pat, and he quickly avoided them as they slowly got up. He passed the first three and saw another one standing at the end of the tunnel, moving towards him.

Realizing that he needed to bypass this zombie, Hunk pulled out his pistol and aimed a well-delivered headshot on the zombie. While this would kill a normal human, the 9mm round he used wasn't sufficiently powerful enough to shatter the zombie's skull, but it did 'stun' it, allowing Hunk to get up out of the sewerage, down another tunnel, and up a short flight of stairs towards a door.

Opening the door revealed a large open area that had a long flight of stairs. Hunk began quickly ascending the stairs, marginally thankful for his chaotic childhood and his training at the Rockford Island Base for instilling into him a need for being physically fit. At the top of the stairs was a ladder, which he climbed to be greeted with a door.

Opening the door revealed some mutated dogs which he was able to avoid reaching a drop-down area by utilizing something that only a select few knew he had; his Esper ability. Hunk had been among the first espers, and indeed even one of the few Level 4 espers, which normally would see him restricted to Academy City, but his circumstances was unusual. His ability, Battlefield Perception, was notoriously difficult to test, but when Umbrella expressed interest in his ability and willing to share his data with the research group that Hunk had become an esper under, it was agreed to see how an Esper soldier would fare.

Thus here he was now, a veteran combatant trying to escape a dead city before the inevitable and logical solution to the city was reached. At the bottom was a well lit room that had a group of zombies eating a corpse, and Hunk ignored them; it wasn't his mission to kill the zombies, only to escape with the G-virus samples from Dr. Birkin's lab. Making his way to the door Hunk saw a narrow path of travel that had zombies and a group of four dogs in the way.

Hunk, utilizing his ability, saw the path and most likely attack pattern the zombies and dogs would use. Deciding he should save his ammo, Hunk weaved between the attacks, narrowly avoiding becoming a chew toy for the infected. He reached the next door and proceeded to go down the stairs. He saw a zombie that was crawling on the ground and shot him in the head because otherwise the zombie would've grabbed him by his ankles.

He continued down the narrow and winding path, avoiding the other zombies that barely had time to react to his presence. He grunted in annoyance as he had to go up another flight of stairs as his sense of direction was slowly coming undone by the constant winding paths and change in elevation. But as he walked through the door and slipped into the sewerage once more, he scowled as he saw something he had no time to dispose of; a pair of G-adults. They were monstrous, mutated beasts that would be difficult for most to handle, but Hunk had a risky plan.

He began sprinting towards the one closest to the exit, and allowed the G-adult to grab him. As it prepared to use inner pharagel jaw to bite into him, Hunk shoved a M67 fragmentation grenade into the mouth. This caused the beast to let go and a few moments later an explosion to occur deep inside the beast, killing it. Hunk used the time afforded to him by the explosion to hastily go further down the tunnel and up a couple flights of stairs.

He passed a fallen member of Alpha team, who had become a zombie, with no reaction. Hunk had a mission to complete, and the idea of putting his former comrade out of his fate didn't occur to him, as it would waste precious resources that could be better spent elsewhere. He got to a room where he was able to enter an elevator and head up, giving him a brief moment to breath. As he exited, Hunk went up yet another flight of stairs and into a dark room where a bunch of zombies were lying around. He managed to avoid them and head into a long industrial hallway. He was halfway when he saw a new threat, one he couldn't afford get too close.

Scrambling on all fours like a frog, the muscle-exposed Licker with its extremely long claws crawled towards him. He put aside his 9mm pistol and reached for his Desert Eagle chambered in .50AE. He had to aim for the head as Lickers were ridiculously durable. He fired once, which caused the beast to stumble long enough for him to get a second shot off. But the second shot wasn't enough and the Licker prepared to attack, forcing Hunk to use another round, killing the Licker.

This annoyed Hunk as he couldn't afford to use up all his ammunition. But as he passed the Licker's corpse and through the next room, Hunk's ability informed him he could easily bypass the zombies. He did so and proceeded to jog through the next room and pass the gangway into a room that had some zombies and a couple of dogs.

While Hunk's ability told him he could get through unscathed, Hunk decided to err on the side of caution and use a 9mm to stun one of the zombies, hampering it and putting a body between him and the hounds. Making his way to the ladder, Hunk was able to ascend it, avoiding the dogs who were growling and barking from below. But as Hunk got to the top, he realized he was in the middle of an infested car park.

Switching to his Mp-5, Hunk tried to avoid the zombies, but there were too many blocking his path. Thankfully, he realized he could kneecap a couple of zombies which would open a path for him. He aimed for the first zombie and sawed its knee off with his SMG, and continued moving, aiming at the second zombie. But here luck, a concept he despised, kicked in towards the zombie's favor. The second zombie's knee held true and it allowed the beast a chance to bite Hunk. But the Grim Reaper didn't allow it, as he shoved a flashbang grenade into the zombie mouth and shoved it towards its brethren.

Hunk exited the room as the flashbang went off, only to be forced to quickly aim his SMG to take out a zombie on the ground. He did so with ease, but saw a Licker approaching him from the ceiling. Taking his shotgun out, he fired a blast into the Licker's head, stunning the beast and knocking it down. Hunk decided to make a break for the door he need to get through and he shut it behind him, just as the licker slammed into the door.

Heading up the stairs and through the hallway, Hunk was wondering what was next. Would it be more zombies, more lickers, maybe some crows? But what he heard made him annoyed, as the rhythmic footfalls of the Tyrant known as Mr. X approached him. Hunk retreated to a more open area, equipped his Desert Eagle and waited for Mr. X to approach.

The Tyrant towered over him and was about to throw a mighty punch that would throw Hunk to the ground if it connected. But Hunk was smart, too smart to fall to the likes of a brutish being like Mr. X. In the middle of Mr.X's swing, Hunk doubled tapped the Tyrant, stunning him very briefly. He then ran past Mr.X and continued on through into the R.P.D.'s offices. He switched back to the MP-5 and mowed the legs off of 2 more zombies, clearing a path to the doors beyond.

Hunk entered the main foray of the R.P.D. and saw that the entrance was barricaded, probably in a vain attempt to keep the zombies that were outside from getting inside. Clearly that had failed.

"What the hell, Hunk? You're late for extraction?" Nighthawk said, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Front door's blocked. Gotta find another way out," Hunk informed his pilot as he narrowly avoided a zombie as he went through a door on the other side of the foray. It was then Nighthawk informed Hunk of the bad news.

"Heads up, guys at the top just ordered a full clean up of Raccoon City. So move fast, or you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"Hunk by this time had passed through another office that looked set for some sort of party, avoiding the zombies within. He knew that the Us government would have to order the destruction of Raccoon City, if only to prevent the disaster from spreading. Then again, it could also be seen as the US government's attempt to cover up their involvement in the unleashing of biological weapons upon the city due to backing Umbrella's operations.

Either way, it didn't change Hunk's mission.

"Got it," hunk said, opening the door and narrowly avoiding being skewered by a Licker. He ran down a hallway, only to turn around and switch to his shotgun. When the licker came into view, Hunk effortlessly aimed the 12 gauge and blasted a shell into its face, stunning the BOW. He then ran up the stairs, and the one weakness of his ability showed as he was unable to avoid being punched by Mr.X, who somehow got ahead of him.

His ability was useful for telling him how to fight the enemy he knew was there, but if he was caught off guard, he could be surprised and it would take a moment for his ability to predict the best course of action. Thankfully, Mr.X had failed to block the stairs completely, allowing Hunk to avoid a second punch and continued with his mission. He shot a zombie in the head with his shotgun, killing the damned thing.

Hunk went into a room and as he walked, he took some healing herbs to counteract the damage he took from Mr. X. Going through another door revealed to Hunk a hallway that had two Ivy Zombies. They were too dangerous to try and run pass, so Hunk took careful aim with his shotgun and shot the nodes on their body. While eating into his ammo, it did kill the Ivy Zombies, which he couldn't ignore.

He continued down the hallway where he was near the library. He was thankful he didn't immediately reach for the handle as a zombie rushed out through the door. Hunk, who had equipped his 9mm pistol, shot the zombie in the head and proceeded to run past it, avoided another zombie, and managed to reach the door he needed before a pair of zombies could fall on him.

He was now overlooking the main foray, and he just proceeded to run, ignoring the single zombie and dog that seemed content to just sit there. He entered another room and waited for the group of zombies to break in. It was five zombies, and Hunk, using his MP-5, decided to simply blast away their heads, killing them and clearing the way out. He was now running dangerously low on his MP-5 ammo, and when he saw another Licker in front of him he wanted to groan. Baiting the Licker into attacking, Hunk dodged the easily predictable attack and run up the stairs, now hearing the footfalls of Mr. X once more.

At the top of the stairs was a lone zombie, and Hunk decided to throw the zombie off the top of the stairs to save his precious ammo. As he exited the building to the roof, Hunk only had a moment to avoid getting hit by the G-adult that was up there. Thankfully, his dodge had put him next to the ladder, which Hunk quickly slid down. By this point Nighthawk came in again.

"Hunk! Time's up!"

Hunk, hearing this, decided to keep going, if only to live up to his motto, but decided to give Nighthawk a bit of advice as he avoided a couple of crawlers and a Licker and got back into the building.

"Go, Nighthawk. Get out."

"I'm not gonna just leave you-"

"This is war," Hunk said, interrupting the young pilot. "Survival is your responsibility."

As Hunk went through an empty hallway, he heard Nighthawk's reaction.

"Goddamn it." It was a sentiment that Hunk once had, when he was young and naïve. But bitter experience and nearly dying yet surviving had made Hunk adopt the philosophy he had. As he ran down the another flight of stairs, Hunk approached a gate and shot a zombie in the head before opening the gate.

As he turned the corner, he could see that the front of the R.P.D. was infested, and he might as well use his ammo to clear the way. Pulling out his shotgun, Hunk decided now was the time to use another frag grenade against a G-adult and the zombies nearby. The grenade did its just and stunned the larger beast and killed the smaller zombies. Hunk ran past only to see more of the damned creatures. He used his last grenade to kill a bunch of zombies and Ivy zombies that blocked his exit. He ran down what had to be the last set of stairs, blasting at any zombies that blocked his path with his shotgun.

As he raced to the front gate of the R.P.D., Hunk wondered what would be waiting for him. It may have been pointless if Nighthawk heeded his word, but Hunk wondered if today would be the day that Death died. And if so, how would he die? At the hands of Mr. X, a licker, a G-adult, a horde of zombies, or at the hands of the US government?

Kicking the gate open, he saw an empty street with burning vehicles and empty buildings, but also a searchlight that was beaming down on him and getting closer, along with the chopping of a helicopter's rotor blade. He frowned, getting on the radio.

"Why'd you come back?" Hunk asked his extraction pilot. The response he got didn't surprise him, as he had become a legend amongst the U.S.S.

"I wanted to meet the Grimm Reaper."

* * *

October 2nd, post destruction of Raccoon City

* * *

Hunk was on board a C-130 cargo aircraft, the case he had in a pouch during his retreat from the city now lying next to him in a seat, secured by the craft's seatbelts. His next mission was to ensure that the G-virus samples got to Christine Henry in Loire Village. He was sitting in the uncomfortable seat the C-130 had, remembering something he said to Nighthawk as they got out of Raccoon City.

"Death never dies," Hunk said to himself. "How true; I've always survived, despite all the death that always surrounds me." He was about to nod off, to get some well-deserved rest, when his radio crackled to life.

"This is Command, come in Hunk." Hunk was thrown off by this; U.S.S. Command always referred to him by his team name of Alpha, even if he was working solo. To be called by his code-name was unusual.

"This is Hunk, what's the update?" Hunk asked.

"Agent Hunk, you are being redirected to aid one of the company's backers. Charlie Team will continue your mission, but time is of the essence and your expertise is required for this new mission."

"Command, what's my new mission?" Hunk said. He needn't concern himself with the package if Umbrella was going to send him to a new mission. What mattered now was the new mission.

"Hunk, you are heading to academy City, where you will report to the Kihara Clan's head, Kihara Gensei. They will explain your mission more in depth. Once your in Academy City, consider yourself in the employ of the Kihara Clan; your services at Umbrella will be complete. Due to the impending fallout of the Raccoon City Incident, it is likely Umbrella will be broken up. Therefore, in agreement with the Kihara Clan when we got your services, you will return under their supervision and employment."

Hunk was silent for a moment; he hadn't expected to return to Academy City, not after being sent to work under Umbrella so that the Kihara could get more relevant data on his ability. But still, it was a mission, one he would carry out with expert efficiency.

"Understood Command," Hunk replied. "How will I be arriving in Academy City?"

"Transportation has been handled; you will have a few moments before you are instructed on how to get onboard your transport," Command stated. Hunk was for the first time in a long time dumbfounded.

"Command, you don't mean-"

"You will be HAHO (High altitude, High Opening) jump with an arrestor cable that will be suspended above you by a helium balloon. A HsB-02 will flyover and grab the cable, before dragging you in and taking you to Academy City."

"Well then, I better get ready then," Hunk said. He then quickly went to grab an oxygen tank and a parachute, where the flight master handed him his parachute.

"Agent Hunk, here's the chute," the flight master began. "When you exit the aircraft, you will have to free fall for ten seconds before opening. Don't worry about the arrestor cable, it'll deploy when the chute does and won't interfere with the opening of the canopy."

"Anything else I should know?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, due to the speed the HsB-02 will be coming in at, expect quite the jolt."

Hunk wasn't able to inquire why the need for the last comment as the green light came on and the back-bay doors open. Hunk went to the edge and waited for the signal from the flight master.

"Alright Hunk, you are cleared to jump!"

Hunk took a single step and allowed gravity to pull him down to the earth. He counted the seconds until he needed to pull the chord; if he was too late he could miss being grabbed by the HsB-02 that was coming in to pick him up. He pulled the chord at the 10 second mark, the parachute deploys perfectly as did the arrestor cable that was above the canopy held in place by a helium balloon. Now all he had to do was wait.

As he fell, Hunk gazed upon the azure blue of the seas below. It was beautiful and pure, unlike the people that inhabited the world. He allowed himself to enjoy observing the beauty of the ocean for another ten minutes, when his radio came to life.

"This is Winddrifter 1, do you read me Agent Hunk?" The voice was feminine and Hunk could make out the Japanese accent.

"This is Hunk, I read you loud and clear."

"That's good Agent Hunk, you should be seeing me in a moment, be ready for the jolt."

Hunk was getting a little nervous about this 'jolt' that the flight master and now Wind Drifter 1 had mentioned. His nervousness turned into minor fear as he saw what the HsB-02 was. What could only be described as a modernized version of the XB-70 Valkyrie program was barreling at him at incredibly high speed, a large hook extended underneath the craft. Hunk realized that this hook would catch the cable, and he would be dragged along.

"Shit," Hunk said to himself moments before the HsB-02's hook caught the cable.

To describe the jolt, imagine for a moment you are doing a carrier landing, and the moment of jolt you experience is when your planes hook catches one of the arrestor cables. This is generally at the most at 150 mph, and your going forward, and the jolt isn't an instant affair. Now imagine that, but instead you are dragged up and backwards, the aircraft that is catching you is going just shy of Mach 1, or 760 mph, and you can imagine the pain that was put onto the shoulders and waist where the parachute was harnessed.

Hunk lost his breath for a good ten seconds, and in that time he was dragged into the awaiting bay of the HsB-02, where he was aided up and into a seat by a crew member that was tethered to a guard rail. Hunk was in his seat just as the bay's doors began to close shut, the hook used to catch him having already been retracted completely. The crew member removed Hunk's parachute harness from him.

"Not a pleasant experience is it?" the member said. Hunk glared at him from behind the red-tinted lenses.

"I'd rather be in a car crash that do that again," Hunk said.

"Yeah, I understand your feeling, especially since I was the idiot who signed up to test the idea," the member said, shaking his head. "Anyway, you get some sleep, we'll be getting to Academy City in a few hours. Wind Drifter 1, this is 2, package is secure and onboard. Take her away why don't you?"

Hunk let himself drift away to sleep, wondering what the Kihara Clan wanted that was so important to drag him away from his employment from Umbrella.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I wasn't expecting my first 3-way fan-fiction to involve 'A Certain Magical Index', 'Harry Potter', and 'Resident Evil' (the video game franchise, not the movies which failed to capture what Resident Evil was about, survival horror). So, let me get some obvious questions out of the way.**

**Why the Hell are you starting up another project?! Answer: Because the plot bunnies won't leave me alone, plus I have a rather interesting storyline for this story. **

**Why this setup for a crossover? Answer: I wanted to do a Harry Potter/Index crossover for a while, yet it always fell flat on its face because I didn't want to do a generic 'Harry X Female character bound by marriage contract'. I like marriage contract stories, when executed properly, which very few are. So I needed a different angle, and thankfully I wasn't adverse to doing a 3-way crossover. The issue then became, what will the third universe be and what will its role be. Which I'll address in the next point.**

**What's the balance of the universes in this story? Because so far, we've only seen Index and Resident Evil. Answer: It will be fairly balanced, but its probably going to be about 40% Index, 30% Resident Evil, and 30% Harry Potter for most of the story. The Index and Resident Evil stuff is going to be the more modern stuff, with the Harry Potter being largely in the past. There is a reason for this; it's not random, there is a fleshed out reason for most of the events of Harry Potter to being in the past, which brings up a good point some of you might bring up.**

**So, how do the various timelines work out? Because isn't Harry Potter set in the 1990s, the Raccoon City Incident in 1998, and Index is supposedly in the 2010s-2020s? Answer: All valid points, and I'm about to do something that might trigger a lot of you, but bear with me; I'm adjusting the timeline of all three to better fit my story. So lets begin with the first one; I'm moving Harry Potter's birthdate to 1970, a full 10 years earlier. Yes, before you all start screaming, "he'd be as old as his parents", I know, and so they will subsequently be born 10 years earlier. This is mainly so events that happen in Harry's life will be in line with my story events, and we can easily say his parents were born 10 years earlier, and Voldemort began his reign of terror 10 years earlier. It's not as big an issue. Resident Evil's timeline will remain largely unchanged, because for this story it wouldn't need much alteration, so Racoon City got destroyed on October 1****st****, 1998. But what about Index? Well, for one, their tech, while amazing, isn't too far beyond what they state. Let me Explain.**

**The tech is supposed to be 3 decades ahead of the world. So that would mean Academy City is about the same tech level for want of a better term as the main world would be at 2028. And several technologies support this idea. The cell phones in Index aren't too radically different from today, the cars and airplanes are about the same, but the military tech is where we are proven to be on the right track. The HsB-02, the 7000km or mach 5.6 capable bomber, is based (at least in the manga and light novel) on the XB-70, a Mach 3.1 capable bomber made by the USAF in 1969. Really not unrealistic that if someone decided to keep improving the XB-70 they could potentially come up with a Mach 5.6 capable design, given that Academy City is able to build a space Elevator.**

**But One Thing I will have to adjust is the pace to which events take place. I'm sorry, but when you look at the Index timeline and realize how much happens in the course of a few weeks, it becomes maddening. So events will be further apart timewise. Event wise that won't change, but c'mon, you can't realistically expect someone to be high functioning after a nonstop barrage of events.**

**5: Okay, seems like you got an idea on how this story will pan out, but one question; why did you choose the characters you did for the selection? Answer: Relevance by importance. If Fanfiction would allow you to signify that the crossover was a 3-way, then it would go as thus; Hunk, Yomikawa, Harry, Kihara Amata. But because I can't, and the HP universe is the catalyst for a large portion of the story, even if I haven't revealed it yet, the character order is thus Yomikawa (she is really the main glue of the story, and its her progression through the story that is important) Harry (he is a major character, just not in the way most of you are expecting), Kihara Amata (this monster will survive the arc he was introduce in, because he plays a bigger role this time), and Aleister Crowley (he will not take lightly to the events about to unfold, and will try and correct for this unforeseen incident; turns out the Tree Diagram wasn't as all knowing as he proclaimed).**

**Also, not all chapters will be as long as this one. The biggest reason this chapter was so long was because I wanted to do a narrative version of 'The 4th Survivor', which when you watch it you think this'll be great to write out, but when you actually do it you realize that its a slog because of how many times they go up and down stairs, run pass zombies, and all that shit. But hopefully I did a good job writing it out and still making it entertaining. Btw, I think there should be a drinking game for that section; every time you read 'a flight of stairs' you have to take a shot.**

**I do apologize for the long ass AN, but I didn't want too many questions being sent my way about stuff that I have figured out but don't want to spoil. Which btw, let me say this; if you have an idea on where this story is going, you can PM me if you want to see if you are right, but please leave the speculations out of the reviews. Save it for questions or feedback on the story; it's all I ask.**

**Anyway, until next time, please read, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll catch you next time. **


End file.
